Marine organisms continue to be an interesting source of biologically active molecules. Compounds such as ecteinascidin 743 are in clinical trials. Some important active compounds have been isolated from sponges, notably palau'amine. Other compounds of marine origin include spisulosines such as spisulosine 285 which is of interest for its antitumor activity, and reference is made to WO 9952521.